The Email
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ryuuto never meant to read it, he honestly thought it was about work, but he read it regardless and he found himself wondering if he should help Aideena connect more with his friends.


It was an accident, he never meant to look at the email; he had honestly thought it was something for himself, she normally signed out of her email before he would come on to the laptop.

Even when he realised after reading the first line that it wasn't for himself, he kept on reading, his interest piqued although he knew that if Aideena learned that he had read her emails he would be in for a big rant.

The email its self had the subject as Re R and he never thought much of it until he began to read and realised that it wasn't from his recent employer.

He read and then decided to scroll further down to see what she had written to her brother first, finding Ronan's answers confusing.

Ronan, don't start. Really don't. The technology here is advance, and the city is so loud, London pales in comparison!

So far he didn't find it at all interesting, but in Ronan's reply it showed that she had been talking about him and everyone around her, so he scrolled a bit further down to see what else she had said.

I feel so lost here. Almost like I don't belong here, which I guess I don't… They all seem to have some knowledge of this sport called beyblade, we heard about it remember? Back in that school before the aunt's decided to just home school us.

I just feel so left out. Ryuuto has tried to explain, but I don't want to try his patience, I never had to ask him something like this before, where I don't know _anything_ about something that we talk about. I tried to look it up, but I still don't understand. When there's a battle the youngest, Kenta, is nice enough to explain to me what is going on, although I don't think he realises that I don't know any of the terms that he talks about. I know I get the general concept, but the rest is just lost to me.

How about we switch? You would _love it_ here with all the technology that you could possibly want to know about.

I've been thinking for a while that Ryuuto seems to be a bit… nervous maybe. No, twitchy. Maybe. He always wants to go somewhere; he can't sit still, like an excited puppy I suppose. We've been to so many museums, the parks and the beach, but I really just want to have a day in the flat to just relax and unwind with just us, no one else.

I should just say no, I had no problems saying no when we were traveling; but he's so excited to see these places and I know he doesn't get to do it often that I can't say no and the places he wants to see I really want to see too. Why can't I just put my foot down?

Ryuuto re read that paragraph and glanced at Ronan's reply, part of him felt hurt by what she wrote and another part was just confused, but there was also a brim of anger there too; _Why not say no? Where's the problem?_

Oh sis, it's Japan! It's a totally different experience to anywhere you've been before!

What about that girl, Maddy? Maybe she could help, like watch a match (?), you did say you saw Ryuuto go against Gin right?

The white haired teen smiled at the mistakes the Irish male made, knowing that he did it by accident and found it made the whole situation less unsettling.

It's just a break that you're having, you guy's will be off treasure hunting again right?

As for having trouble saying no (What _happened _to you? That's your favourite word!), you're still nervous about the city, just tell Ryuuto that he's not going to mind if you ask him to slow down and have a relaxed day. With just the two of you. In the flat. I am not thinking of anything that you might _want _to do.

Ryuuto barely gave much thought to the last few sentences, he re-read the first part; _Ah, that's a problem. We're going to be apart for a while…_

He remembered the email he got from his new employer, although he didn't read the full thing, the first sentence had been enough to get him jumping around, going into the living room where Aideena was reading and picked her up, which resulted in her demanding him to put her down and to _tell_ her what was going on.

She was the one who read the email completely, pointing out that although he would be going to see the Aztec ruins, he'd be going without her. He deflated before her eyes and had even suggested to her that he would email his boss, that she _had_ to go or he could refuse the job completely. However she managed to talk him into going;

"_It's a once in a life time opportunity," _she had said and hugged him; _"You'll enjoy it," _She then pulled him back onto the sofa and proceeded to tell him everything she knew about the Aztecs, with him asking some questions and even getting the chance to have a special hot chocolate that she had found in one of her books, that was said to have been used back then too, although she added some whipped cream for them as well.

He knew why she emailed Ronan in a distressed way now; he hadn't given her time to _settle_. She was in a new city and didn't really know anyone aside from the people he knew, but she must have saddled them into his friend's camp, when he knew they would be good friends with her too if they were given the chance.

He logged out and shut down the laptop, coming to the decision that he was going to focus on Aideena, make sure she settled before he had to leave in a few weeks.

Walking into the living room he smiled as he saw her curled up on the sofa reading one of her fiction books. He picked her up, taking her seat and then had her sit on his lap instead, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned back into him.

"What are you up to?" She asked him, putting a book mark into her page and turned herself around to face him.

"Hmm?" He pulled her into him again; "Nothing,"

"Ryuuto…." She began with a sigh.

"All right," He loosened his hold onto her as he looked into those dark green eyes; "I thought we could go and see Ginga and the others," He felt her tense up for a moment, and for a second he wondered if he had the right idea.

"That would be nice," She finally said with a smile; "I don't know them that well…"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly; "Guess I wanted to keep you to myself until I go,"

She nodded and stood up, pulling him up to stand next to her; "You wanting extra time to make up for what you'll miss," She kissed his cheek and he looked at her, all humour gone from his face.

"I could…"

"No," she said firmly; "There's a reason why they just want you to go," She shrugged at him; "You'll probably enjoy the time away though, I mean you'll get away from my n…"

She was cut off as he pressed his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her, before he pulled away from her.

"Don't," He said softly and she said nothing more, just resting her head on his shoulder, her own arms wrapped around his upper back.

"I'll miss you too," She told him.

"I don't…"

"Go," She pulled back, looking into his amber eyes; "You need to tell me _everything_ when you get back though,"

He smiled at her; "I will, promise,"

"All right," She was about to step out of his hold; "Shall we meet up with Ginga and the other's?"

He nodded, taking her hand in his as they left the flat and made their way to the Bey Shop, Ryuuto gently squeezing her hand and she glanced at him.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You normally just hold my hand, nothing more, what's wrong?"

He bit his lip and decided to come clean, since the email had already been opened she was more likely to guess that he looked at it; "I read the email… To Ronan,"

"My email?"

He nodded slowly, wondering how much she would tear him apart; "Yea and his reply,"

"Ryuuto that was a personal…"

"I thought it was work! Really, I did, I never noticed it until I began to read and… I got worried about you, I didn't…"

"So us going to see Ginga and the other's… That was…" She closed her eyes and when she opened them she glared at him; "That was all this was, that email?"

"No, no. I do still want you…" He began but she walked away from him and sat down on one of the street benches, putting her head into her hands; "I'm sorry. I…" He sat down next to her, wondering what to do now.

"I just… I want to go _home_," She told him, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Well we'll go back to the…"

"No, no," She looked at him and he saw little tears falling slowly from her face; "I want to go back to Ireland,"

"But… I'm based here," He said, knowing that it was selfish, but he wanted her to be with him.

"I don't belong here," She began to wipe her eyes roughly, stopping when he took her face into his own gloved hands and he slowly wiped them away; "I can't stay here…"

"I know," He said softly, letting her move into him again, wrapping his arms around her; "I…"

"Read that too," She said bitterly, but rather than lash out she tucked her head into his shoulder and cried softly.

"Come on, we'll go back to the flat," He said, rubbing her back slowly and sighed; "If you want to go back to Ireland I won't stop you,"

She looked at him in surprise, tears still streaming down her face; "What? But… But you were saying before…"

"I don't want you to be miserable here, if you don't feel like you are fitting in because of us talking about beyblades and…"

"I understand it but some things I don't get, you all seem to think that I must already know the basics of it when I don't," She argued and sighed.

"I guess we forgot, we're so used to…."

"Being around people who know about the sport?" She wiped her eyes again, deciding that she was being silly and foolish for starting this argument over a simple mistake; "Let's just go and see your friends,"

"But…"

"I don't know what I want to do now," she sighed; "I want you to come back though and I know you'll only come back to Japan,"

"But I…"

"Let's see how we get on all right?" She asked him as he pulled her up.

"Aideena…"

"Yea?" She asked as they began to walk onwards again.

"I really didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't," She said and felt him take her hand again and smiled; "I know,"


End file.
